User talk:173.18.196.175
I'm very sorry but you should know I'm not a bad person I meant to shut up about season 4 and the bad grammer like I said sorry It WILL NOT happen agin I promise just so you know i'm not know to break a promise so so so so sorry-- 22:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC)your friend Wolfgirl...... abut the Wolfgirl I'm not going to use my real name, like I said sorry sorry come on write back I said I was sorry and I meant them to shut up about season 4 and the grammer thing it won't happen agin please and about CM4 guy he's just getting on my nerves it's okay now. *It's a good thing that you apologized, but I've seen this before with blocked wikia contributors, and no amount of apologizing is going to get you unblocked earlier. It just never happens. You just need to wait and think about what to do differently next time.-- 22:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::*Getting on your nerves? LOL. Says the one who started raging over lies.. :::*Please CM4S, don't provoke anything. I think what the wikia contributor might of meant was you and Berrybrick saying that he/she had bad grammar and no life got on his/her nerves. I know you meant that only in the case that he/she was an adult, and that even then the wikia contributor overreacted, but he/she might have taken offense to it. Despite taking offense, he/she apologized, and there is no reason to continue yet another argument on a wiki where they seem to be already too plentiful.-- 23:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) thank heavens three days? thank you I would die without this wiki I fell SSSOOO much better now. and about it being fair or unfair it's toatly fair, you did this 3 day thing, it is easy and 3 is also one of my favorite numbers along with 7 Im so so so sorry agin sssooo sorry and I would like to create an account after this, considering this is a great sight no hard fellings to everyone =) it dosen't matter now. UGG this is going to ruin my reputation but whatever gender problem? oh instead of he/she I'm a she and I'm 12 just so you know. so next time he/she is not necessary ok.2 more days I can't wait!!!!!-- 19:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC)your friend Wolfgirl 3773. *Okay, good to know. Now I don't need to do all that extra typing. :P However, since you have stated that you are 12, I would suggest, to avoid any further complications, that you wait until you are 13 to go through with your plans to make an account, since that is the minimum age requirement for all Brickipedians, and I know it would suck if you had to go through the whole banning process again because someone found out you weren't old enough. That doesn't stop you from being an active wikia contributor, though. :) -- 19:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) About the wolf girl 3773... Wolfgirl is my nick name and wolfgirl 3773 is my code name I also use it when I sign my art. oh no I'm going to turn 13 this month may 20th to be correct lies fooled... lies, my REAL bithday is febuary ha had you fooled=) Ok I'll wait then no big deal. I'll just sign my name(wolfgirl 3773) at the end of a sentence, so Their not confused. OH Feb.3 was my birthday I don't have a enternet account I'm using my Mom's I think you know WHY. THE LAST this is the 2 to last day right? I can't wait, I have a question that I always wanted answered. It will most likely leave others stumped and unresponsive but hey... you can't bame a girl for trying am I right?-- 18:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Wolfgirl 3773 A special thanks... Oh I forgot to say THANKS... to Clone gunner commander jedi for trying to break up the arggument so... THANKS!=)-- 21:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Wolfgirl 3773 Your welcome :) One step out this is my last day! I've been itching to post on here (If this dose not happen agin lol's.)-- 21:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Wolfgirl 3773